pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Yaripon
Yaripon Yaripons are spear-throwing Patapon. They are the initial unit type and first units to be given to the player to control in both Patapon and Patapon 2, and are useful for both hunting and fighting. Their fever attack is a leaping spear throw that greatly increases the distance of the projectile while avoiding many enemy attacks. A full Yaripon squad consists of 6 Yaripon. Yari (槍) means "spear" in Japanese. They are also moderatly resistant to fire and sleep attacks. Yaripons are always the first units for starting the game (apart from hatapon). Description The Yaripon's role is to deal damage to the enemy's front line. They can be open to enemy attacks, so prepare some defense, like fire and sleep resistance. They're great at hunting, and they can be the force of the Patapon army. In Patapon, they are primarily the cheapest unit when in base form. Acquisition in Patapon Yaripons are available from the beginning of the game. After that, you can create Yaripons at Mater, by using meat and wood. Acquisition in Patapon 2 Avaliable from the start. You can create more by using Stones and Fangs after retrieving Mater's Sprout from the Dodonga. Later you will need Meat and Bones from Manboth and Mochicchichi, respectively. Acquisition in Patapon 3 You can select Yarida from the first mission. To unlock Pikeron you must evolve Yarida to level 5. To Unlock Wooyari you must evolve Yarida and Pikeron at level 9. Fever Mode Yaripons do a high jump attack and does twice the original damage. The jump increases the range of its spear, so Yaripons will walk greater distances towards the enemy to attack. Defend Mode (ChakaChaka) Yaripons jump and throw their spears diagonally down-right. This is a low ranged attack, used efficiently against closer units that are too close to hit with Attack Mode. It can be very useful against close enemies. Charged Attack (PonChaka) Yaripons do a jump attack just like in Fever mode. Hero Mode Fear Spear The Hero Yaripon will throw a spear that explodes into green fog on impact, dealing fire damage in a large radius. It is helpful for damaging very large bosses, such as Manboth, Centura, Garuru, and large groups of Karmen. It is worth noting that when the hero is equipped with a great elemental spear, the iron fist will apply the effects of the spear to all units within it's range. For example, a hero yaripon with Great Ice Spear can freeze almost every enemy caught in the blast from the iron fist, making it highly efficient at immobilising huge amounts of the enemy. Yarida (Patapon 3) The Hero will throw a flaming spear straight forward at the enemies. When you level u p Yarida, he will be able to throw even more spears. Special Abillities (Patapon 3) Two Spear: Throws two spears at once, with charge attack or during fever. Three Spear: Throw 3 spears at once, with charge attack or during fever. Four Spear: Throws 4 spears at once, with charge attack or during fever. Five spears: Throws 5 spears ot once, with charge attack or during fever. Patapon 3 In Patapon 3, the female dark hero, Naughtyfins ,is a type of Yaripon. (Consider deletion of this sub section) Legend "This warrior once fought a thousand foes" Computer Yaripon's *Okishi: All it takes to make it through battle are trustworthy allies by your side! Keep believing this, and he will appear on the battlefield. *Moribu: Too quick for his own good! He"ll do whatever he wants and Upsets the Patapon Generals. What a horrible team player! *Pondere: An over-confident spear-wielder unconscious of his weakness to fire. He's very very strong, but he might bring about his own end. *Makoton/Scorpiton - A Zigoton Warrior who vowed vengance on the Patapons. *Dark One - An Empowered Version of Makoton. *Naughtyfins - Is the second Dark Hero revealed. She wears a light blue mask/hood shaped like a fish. Her Dark Hero Mode is Please Freeze. Trivia *The three Yaripons that can be found at the beginning of the first and second games also are the same ones that appear at the ending of each game. *If you notice in Patapon 3, Silver Hoshipon says the name of the Ancient Yaripon known as Gan. *Hero from patapon 2 starts as a Yaripon. *The only game that did not have three yaripons is Patapon 3 *Yaripon spears are affected by wind, but the range difference is minor. See Also *Patapon (Game) *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 *Patapon Units *Yarida Category:Units Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Yaripon Category:Hero Category:Uberhero